fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Collaboration Pre-campaign/@comment-33784096-20190427022723/@comment-4802891-20190427064924
From what I grasped, the difference between Pseudo and Demi is only in the means to achieve it: Pseudo-Servants are human vessels being possessed so said Spirit can operate as a Servant, Demi-Servants are humans who absorbed Spirits to operate as a Servant. In the first case, the Servant is always dominant (Rin, Ishtar, Jaguar Man) while in the second it's the host. We only have 3 cases of Demis (Mash, Rin and Rani in Last Encore), and they all operate the same. However, there are many, many nuances for Pseudos : - Zhuge Liang (and now Rasputin) has no desire to participate directly. They are operating like Demi-Servants in that sense, except tehy could potentially take over at any time. Actually, Rasputin was in control during the first Lostbelt, but since his dream was achieved (eventhough it meets an end shortly after) he took a backsit and leave Kirei to control his body (he is STILL in there enjoying the ride, though) - Rin, Eresh and Jaguar Man have their strong personality slipping in, affecting how the Divine Spirit is behaving. While the first two are more 80% DS, 20% host, Jaguar Man feels more 50/50... until 3rd ascension, when the serious, red-eyed design kicks in, showing JM finally reach that 80/20. - Parvati is a perfect fusion of the Spirit and its host because their personalities are exactly the same. It's a very rare case of 100/100, and probably the only one. Kama, who took over the same person, is probably the only textbook example of a Pseudo-Servant. - Muramasa is yet another special case because both have a very similar core personality (like Parvati/Sakura) but different ways to express them. During Shimosa, it is shown that while the blacksmith -- a grumpy and lonesome old man -- is usually in control, Shirou sometimes took over naturally. It notably happened when the Tsumukari is being forged. I forgot Sitonai.... ''She is the most uneven one of the bunch, having multiple spirits (2 divine and one normal) possessing her but, much like with Rasputin and Zhuge Liang, they agreed on leaving Illya full control of her body. However, Sitonai is still the Saint Graph displayed. In conclusion, she is the Heroic Spirit Sitonai, with Illya's personality, and the combined powers from Freyja and Louhi. As for your second question, it would be important to understand why these spirits possess bodies in the first place: - Divine Spirits can't become Servants because they are too powerful for the vessel. By possessing a human body, they can operate as such at the cost of a part of their true might. '''Also, none of them are dead, and as such not recorded in the Throne.' - Some Spirits can't fit in any Classes. By possessing a human body, they can achieve that state. Zhuge Liang possessed a magus, so now he can be a Caster, for example ...The Class part I'm assuming here, because I think the official reason is just weakness, which is bullshit because people like Marie-Antoinette shouldn't be more capable as a HS than Zhuge Liang, honestly speaking!